Iron Lion Uprising - June 2, 2011 Session
Last time on DBZ: 0We had headed back to MC's home town. 0However, the rebels decided to roll in it's general direction. 0Your town guard had believed it to be a branch of the main force. 1However, now you're staring down the rather large barrel of Derek von Eisenlowe's quadriped ARMS 0Do we even need a Dramatis Personae at this point? You grip tight on your ARMS control sticks. This is gonna hur- "MEN OF EISENLOWE, HOLD YOUR FIRE. LORELEI VON EISENLOWE COMMANDS IT!" She stands and opens the cockpit. 1"What the hell are you doing, woman, they're not gonna listen to you." 4"Lorelei! How badly do you want to die?" 0Try to yank her back down. She pays you no heed, and kicks up the radio from inside the cockpit. "Father! If I come back to House Eisenlowe, will you relent this attack?" Her voice is as composed as you've ever heard. 4Whisper: "Are you crazy? He'll just kill you!" 0Motion for her to shut up. 0Sit silently. Again, she ignores you. His response sounds: "I shall consider it. However." He lowers the rifle. "There's another person in the cockpit. Bring them up." She refuses. "Do it or I end both of you." 1Fuck it, we're dead, give up. 2Pull Lorelei back down and get up there. Continuing from when the synchtube was taken off line. 2We saw Julianne's side story. She's getting raped. Again. 0We went back to MC. Lorelei exposed herself to stop MC and herself from getting shot by her dad's ARMS 0MC was about to do something cool You climb out of the cockpit and stand in front of Julianne. Derek levels his ARMS's rifle at you again. 5"Stop. You didn't finish killing me. Let's fight this out like men. I win, you leave. You win, you can kill us." 0"You couldn't kill her." 1Stand silently. "Hah. I could just as easily kill you both and risk nothing? Why should I risk my life against some dirty commoner?" Lorelei responds "So you're a coward, then?" 6"Hah. The great Lord Eisenlowe is afraid of a dirty commoner like me? Must mean he's weak." 1"If you're no coward, then you'll face me in single combat." He lowers his rifle again. "Hmph. If that whore of a daughter can call me a coward, perhaps I shall. Order your men to stand down and I shall do the same." 0Comply 4Refuse. Lorelei agrees with your decision. "How do we know you won't just fire upon us when we've stood down? House Eisenlowe knows not the meaning of "honor"" 1"Eisenlowe! Face me in single combat. Outside of our ARMS. Our men will stand ready to retaliate." 7"Aye! How can we trust your word? "Both of you, come out. Men, stand down." Derek stands in the clearing between your ARMS. "Lorelei will hold my sidearm. In the case of any treachery, she will shoot me." 3"And what of us?" 2Stay silent and wait for further explanation. "Pray that your swordplay is better than your ability to tame that toy, Julianne." He brandishes two old rapiers. "Be honored I choose the old method of nobles." 0"I refuse. Another method must be used." 7"You're on, faggot. You catch the rapier. Lorelei clears her throat. "Combat shall last until one party is unable to battle. If one side yields, then the winner must allow them to live." 3"Fuck the rules. I'm killing this asshole for what he did to Julianne." 4"I agree with the terms." "And I." Derek takes a rather practised stance. "By my blood as an Eisenlowe, I hereby announce the start of this contest." You ready yourself- you're staring death in the face. 0Charge first. 7Wait for Derek to attack first. "Scared, boy?" Derek takes a step forward. He slowly closes the distance between the two of you, but there's no attack made. 1"I'm waiting for you to make a stupid move." 4Remain silent 2"I have an additional condition of victory, if you'll have it... coward." He takes a jab at you- you deftly deflect the point. "I see you're not slow. So tell me, what interest do you have in a used toy like my pet?" He steps back and to your left 5"She's my lover. And I plan to take her back from you." 1"None of your business." 1"..." "As." He takes another jab at you- but it's a feint! He swiftly takes a slash while you guard against his feint. You're bleeding. And it hurts. "If." 0Remain silent and charge him. Who are you kidding, you're no swordsman. 1He'll fuck up eventually. Keep backing off. 6"You think I'll stop now?" 0"Yield. I concede." "For your sake, you should. Forget about the girl. She's safer with me." He backs off and mockingly lowers his blade. 5"...Safer? You took her innocence, AND HER CHILDHOOD." Charge at him. 4"...You're a twisted fuck" Remain still on your guard. You charge him- and are immediately perforated. It narrowly misses your heart. However, you've him at melee range. And he can't move for the moment. 2Punch him 6Stab him Biting down, you bring your rapier around and stab him. He lets go of his own blade, stunned at the sight of his own blood. "Y-You..." 3"HAD ENOUGH?" Move to kick him 5"Surprised? I'm no pansy noble bitch. This pain is nothing compared to what you put Julianne through." "RrrrRRGH!" He attempts another fancy stab at you, but you step to the side and trip him. "You fight with no honor!" He spits through the dirt. 0"Honor? All's fair in love and war." Move to finish him 7"You have no right to speak of honor. I'm staying within the rules of engagement." You give Derek a swift kick to the ribs, surely shattering some ribs. "Y-yield..." You hear him mumble 1"WHAT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOUR WEAK ASS VOICE." 9"SAY IT AGAIN, AND SAY IT FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR." "Y-YIELD!" You move to cut him down, but you feel a pistol press up against your back. "Enough MC-kun. You've won." 1"He still has Julianne. HE DESERVES TO DIE." 1"...Right. Leave, Derek. And lick your wounds, you pathetic excuse for a noble." 9"Won? He's still alive, isn't he?" She chambers a round. "Don't soil yourself, MC-kun. You know what we agreed upon." She's serious. Derek is getting up to retreat. 3"BUT HE'S RIGHT HERE! WE COULD END THIS RIGHT NOW!" 4"...As you say. "Honor", or whatever you snobs call it." Derek enters his ARMS. His troops simultaneously being to retreat. Remembering your several wounds, you begin to collapse, again. Lorelei catches you. 6"Honor..? I've not yet saved her ye...t." 2"Fuck your nobles... and your... rules." 2"Julianne... I'll get you... back..." You wake once more, and once more, Julianne isn't with you. Instead, you see Arlene, Lorelei, your sisters... and Reiner. 3"...What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be... fighting some shit for money?" 1"...I'm not dead, right?" 6"Out of my way, I'm not done yet." Reiner lets out his trademark chuckle. "Not so fast, champ. You almost died back there." Arlene nods. "Worse than your gunshot wounds." 1"...Kidding me, right? How long have I been out?" 6"...Bullshit, I can still move." Attempt to sit up. 4"Don't care. We need to save Julianne." A sharp pain is felt at your gut and chest. You clench at the pain. Reiner laughs. "Scars worthy of a man. I hear you defeated the great Eisenlowe, aye?" 0"...I cheated, really." 7"He's not dead. I'm not finished yet." 0"Yeah, that was me." "Dead or not, you still did your common folk proud." He takes out a newspaper. "You've made front page, my boy!" You notice the date. 1"I"VE BEEN OUT HOW LONG?" 6"...6 days? What the hells been happening?" 2"..." Another man steps into the room. "Eisenlowe's not made an offensive since you beat him back, son." He's got sunken cheeks, messy hair, and eyes that remind you of-''' 0"Y-you're... Julianne's father?" 0"...Mr. Orbinne, I presume." 7"...I apologize for not being able to protect your daughter, sir." '''"The fault lies not with you. You're braver and stronger than most your age. Eisenlowe is a dirty man.” He takes off his lab coat. "You are MC-kun, aye?" 5"That would be me, yes." 2"The one and only." 0"Mm." "My daughter's written to me about you a lot." He has the hairpin you found in her desk. "Only someone who she trusted could come across this." 5"To be honest, sir, I took that when the Academy fell. For safe keeping." 0"...I suppose so." 0"..." "Mm, I figured. But, I know you had her spare key. She told me. Everyone, could you leave for a moment? I'd like some time alone with MC-kun." 0"...What? Why?" 4"Err, yes, everyone, please." 1Remain silent. The room empties. "MC-kun. I know you're only a student, only a boy, but I feel you're the only one I can trust to do this." He takes off his glasses and polishes them. 0"..Er, what, sir?" 1"What is it, sir? Anything." 5Remain silent. "I own a large firm called Baltech. I'm sure you know, but we've got plenty of resources. So we employ mercenaries to do our dirty work." 1"Like Lynx's Paw?" 5"So you hired Lynx's Paw..." 0"..." "We also developed the Raj IV ARMS specifically for them." He stands and paces. "...I hate to do this, but I wish to ask of you a favor. A job, even." 5"What is it?" 0"..." 2"Anything, sir." "I'm not strong enough to save her. And I can't trust some mercenary group to have the delicacy or care enough to ensure her safety." He moves over to you and grasps your hands. "So... will you please...” 0"Save you daughter? I was already doing that." 1"I'd do it for free." 4"You didn't need to ask me." His eyes light up. "Thank you, MC-kun. We'll give you whatever you need. Weapons. Money. Anything you need. Let me know." 0"Actually, there's something I need first." 0"...I need a favor of you, too." 5"There is something I need, to help save your daughter. And it isn't weapons or money." "Anything. Anything at all." His calm demeanor has long sinced degraded into desperation to save his daughter. 2"Ensure the safety of my comrades." 5"I need to find my friends. I can only trust them with helping me." "Gunther Shirx. Kanel and Sukker Smag, yes?" He has three files which he lays in front of you. It's them. 1"H-how...?" 5"Yeah, that's them. How'd you know?" 0"..." "While you were asleep, Arlene led a search party. We were able to recover Sukker and Gunther, but Kanel is nowhere to be found." 0"...Do we know anything new?" 5"...Thank you..." 1"Have you continued to look for Kanel?" "They were hurt, but they're recovering now." He pulls out another file. "Do you know... her?" Its a file on Akako. 5"Yeah, she trained with me in Arnyek's lessons." 0"Yeah, kinda." 1"No." "Her mother is a head researcher at Kyoto ARMS Labs in Japan. And a good friend of mine." He puts the file away. "A mole inside House Eisenlowe has spotted Akako." 0"...And you want me to save her too?" 3"Wait, you have a mole in the Eisenlowe family?" 0"...And you want me to..?" Lorelei steps back into the room. "Actually, I have a mole." She flicks her hair. "Impressed?" 0"...And you've done nothing yet?" 0"Actually, yes." 3"No, I'm not surprised you of all people would have connections in YOUR OWN HOUSE." Mr. Orbinne steps between you two. "Enough. Kanae Jung, Akako's mother, had asked for me to help save her daughter as well. She has made a pledge similiar to mine." He hands you a letter saying so. 1"...So we're getting help from a foreign nation?" 4"It says she wishes to meet with the team you're sending in. Isn't Japan a bit far?" 0"..." "We've arranged for the fastest jet available. However, I cannot send you alone. I promised her a team, not a sole soldier. And your friends are still recovering." 0"...Lorelei... would you..." 0"I'll take Arlene." 5"I'll take Arlene and Lorelei." 1"Let me take my sisters." 1"Send Lynx's Paw with me" 0"I'll take Lorelei and Lynx's Paw" "Done." Arlene steps into the room. "I've always wanted to go to Japan. I hear they've got cute shit." She puts out a smoke. Lorelei nods and smiles. 2"Glad to have you two on the team." 0"...Well? Let's get to it. Gather your shit." 0"...Thanks guys." The three of you board a private jet. On the way, you're assaulted by thoughts of Julianne. 0Lorelei sleeps through the whole flight, 0While Arlene is planning possible methods of attack on the current Eisenlowe line. 0You learn that the conflict has spilled out of Gracian borders, with old alliances pulling in small nations. 0You wonder what waits for you in this strange new land, Japan. 0Your eyelids begin to get heavy about halfway into the flight... 0And your last thought is, "Julianne, I'm coming." 0MAIN STORY / MC-KUN / TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Iron Lion Uprising Category:Session Logs